Besos venenosos
by Thxzein
Summary: [GiyuuShino Drabble] "-No, no se trata de eso." El pilar del agua arruga la frente levemente ante su respuesta, tiene que ser eso, no había otra explicación lógica.


**_Besos venenosos._**

**_._**

**_._**

—Cuánto te odio Tomioka-san.

Shinobu sonríe mientras cierra su mano en un puño al ver como su pareja se niega a sentarse a su lado para almorzar. Quizás no debió haberlo molestado tanto las veces anteriores tirando de su mejilla mientras el individuo trataba de masticar. Ahora Giyuu estaba frente a ella mientras la mesa los separaba, incluso desde esa distancia podía ver la marca de sus dedos en la mejilla del contrario.

—También me importas —responde. Sí, probablemente lo que debió haber dicho era también te amo, pero estamos hablando de Tomioka Giyuu, no le exijamos mucho.

—Tal vez deba dejarlo —murmura Kochou refiriéndose al hecho de molestarlo mientras comen. Giyuu la escucha y malentiende todo.

—¿Quieres terminar conmigo? —pregunta sin expresión alguna. Pero en el fondo está en pánico, sabía que no iba a durar mucho la historia entre ambos.

—¿Qué? No, no me refería a...

Mientras Shinobu estaba tratando de explicarse, Giyuu murmura "Undécima postura: en calma" repetidas veces mientras tenía pequeños temblores. Porque sí, el pilar ya había perdido la calma.

—¡No repitas eso! —le exige Shinobu. Los demás clientes en el local les están viendo con diversión. Y ella se pregunta dónde diablos tenía la cabeza cuando aceptó a Tomioka como su pareja.

A quién engañaba, no podía quejarse de eso.

—Lamento no haber sido un buen novio —comienza a decir Giyuu culpándose de todo. Shinobu entra en un extraña desesperación que combinaba la ternura que sentía por él en esos momentos.

—Tomioka-san —la chica posa su mano sobre la de él, la cual estaba sobre la mesa— Calma...

—Undécima postu-...

—Esa calma no, maldita sea.

Giyuu puede ver a leguas que está cabreada tras esa sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie.

—No quiero terminar contigo. Solo dije que debía dejar de molestarte mientras comías, así evitaríamos esto —señala la mesa que los separaba con cierta molestia, porque sabe que ella misma provocó eso.

Giyuu suspira levemente pero con mucho alivio. Parece ser que no iba a pasar navidad soltero.

—Entiendo.

—Aún así se me hizo muy gracioso que creyeras que quería dejarte Tomioka-san —Shinobu suelta una pequeña risa de sólo recordarlo nuevamente tratando de encontrar algo de calma, ella sigue riendo por lo bajo y Giyuu solo la observa esa sonrisa en silencio, porque era de esas que al verlas le hacían sonreír involuntariamente.

Él se limita a hacer una leve sonrisa mientras la sigue mirando. Shinobu deja de reír y desvía la mirada, lo que su mente está pensando le hace querer entrar en vergüenza pero se planteaba tanto el hecho de si sería buena idea darle un beso en ese momento, donde el había pasado por un crisis existencial y quizás necesitaba algo de confort para sentirse más tranquilo.

Hasta el momento lo único que habían hecho era tomarse de la mano. Ni un solo beso. Por lo tanto cuando Shinobu se inclinó sobre la mesa mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora, Giyuu estaba en un trance del cual no parecía poder salir.

Y sucedió.

Un choque de labios, que se sentía electrificante y mucho más cerca de la boca del estómago. Giyuu, había sido paralizado por tal acción que lo sorprendió en demasía. Pero solo algo le llegaba a su mente en ese momento.

Veneno.

Shinobu lo había envenenado. Ese era el porqué había quedado paralizado sin poder moverse hasta minutos luego de que sucedió esa extraña acción, que tomaba como una nueva técnica del pilar del insecto para envenenar.

—Me envenenaste —frunce el ceño cuando lo dice. Se siente más libre, pero extrañamente se encuentra tembloroso, probablemente era culpa del veneno.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sonrojada Shinobu sin tener idea alguna de lo que balbuceaba el chico frente a ella.

—Lo que hiciste... —el rojo en las mejillas de la chica se enciende más al oírle— Me has envenenado. No me pude mover y ahora que puedo hacerlo tiemblo mucho ¿Tratas de matarme porque no me quise sentar junto a ti?

Shinobu cae en cuenta que su novio no tenía ni idea de que lo habían besado. Así de puro le había salido.

—No, no se trata de eso —dice mientras reprime una risa burlona. Debería estar avergonzada en ese momento. Pero teniendo a Giyuu como su novio se lo hacía dificil.

El pilar del agua arruga la frente levemente ante su respuesta, tiene que ser eso, no había otra explicación lógica.

—Pero...

—Buenas tardes, lamento la demora ¿Qué pedirán? —se acerca una chica de Kimono verde y cabello dorado a tomar la orden. Shinobu sonriente le pide lo que comerá al igual que Giyuu, quien estaba impaciente por la explicación que tenía que darle Shinobu.

Lo que restó de la tarde Shinobu le explicó a Giyuu sobre los besos y el porque los suyos no eran venenosos. Le explicó tanto en teoría como en práctica.


End file.
